


The Boy at The Pier

by loustboylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bottom Harry, Chaptered, Fluff, HARRY'S SICK, Louis falls in love, M/M, Sex in later chapters, So much angst, Top Louis, a disturbing amount of fluff, there's only a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loustboylou/pseuds/loustboylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How about you give me half and make the rest up to me?" Louis asked bravely. He wasn't sure of the outcome after the words left his mouth. And he certainly wasn't sure what Harry was thinking when a blush crept up his neck and painted his pale cheeks a delicious shade of pink, but he agreed to it, giving Louis half of the money back.<br/>Louis took it gingerly and handed it back to one of the girls, his eyes still locked on Harry. "I'll give you my number, yeah?" <br/>Harry only nodded excitedly and dug around for his phone in his pocket before fishing it out and handing it to Louis. <br/>"It's locked, innit?" He questioned, an eyebrow raising as he slid his thumb across the screen, but no passcode was required. "Nothing to hide, I see. Can't trust a man with nothing to hide." Louis teased as he put is number in Harry's phone, adding extra emoji's than Harry has programmed even into his mum's name. </p>
<p>-<br/>or: Louis and Harry meet at a pier and Louis may or may not get giddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Somehow, some way, Louis' sisters managed to drag him into his car, made him drive to the pier where a fair was being held, and had him park. They even got him to buy tickets and cotton candy. Maniacal grins stretched across their cherub cheeks, blue eyes sparkling in delight.   
They really did force him.  
Because Louis was 22 years old.   
And he most definitely didn't want to attend the fair.  
"Lou, Lou," Daisy squealed as she tugged on her brothers hand, her eyes locked on a bright pink teddy bear practically the size of her, "Please, Louis," she continued, "I really want it."   
Louis let out an exaggerated sigh and made his way over to the stand. Daisy and Phoebe right beside him, clasped hand and hand, let out a giggle loud enough for the man working the stand to look up from his phone and notice them.   
"Want to play, young man?" He cried enthusiastically. "$5 for four balls! If you knock down the pins, you get a prize!"   
Louis was already digging around his wallet before the older lad told him the price, handing him the money with hesitation. He knew how these games worked, there was always a catch. Whether it was the pins were glued together to the floor or the ball was weighted a certain way, there was always something.  
The man handed Louis the proper amount of balls before stepping back a good distance. Louis picked up the dark red ball curiously, tossing it in his hand to get a feel then throwing at the pins, hitting them dead center but only knocking the top three. He frowned at the obvious cheating that was going on, but continued anyway. Louis hit the pins each time, none of them knocking over like they should.  
His frown only deepened.   
"Hey, mate," Louis grunted, placing a hand on the table in front of him, "I clearly hit them, why didn't they fall like they were supposed to?"  
The man shrugged dramatically and copied Louis' facial expression. "Don't know. But you could always try again, kid."   
Louis scoffed in distaste and started to turn around, but a small hand held him back.  
"Please, Louis, just one last time?" Phoebe begged. Her bottom lip jutted out as she bat her eyelashes up at him. He didn't even stand a fifth of a chance.   
He slapped five more dollars on the table and watched as the man stacked the pins and hand him the balls once again.  
Louis hit them each time, only this time, none of them fell.  
The man let out a couple tsk's with a shake of his head, "Sorry bout that. You could always try a-"  
"Screw that!" Louis barked, "As if I'd waste more money on this stupid ass game! You know what? I'll pay for the bear, how much? Another fiver?"  
He watched the man clear his throat, his lips parting to speak before a voice interrupted him beside Louis. Not one of his sisters. It's deep and hoarse, but tiny and light, the complete opposite of any Tomlinson voice.  
"Nick, please, just give the poor man a bear." He whined.  
Louis turned to yell at the boy, "I can take care of myself." But his voice faltered after the first two words. His mouth became dry and his words couldn't seem to form anymore.  
The boy was lanky and pale, a couple inches taller than Louis himself. A mop of brown curls sat atop his head and ended at his shoulders. Bags packed under his eyes but his lips plump and red; the only real color to his otherwise sad and frail look.   
Curly gave him a small smile and nod, their eyes locking for only a second before he looked back at the man supposedly named Nick.   
Louis only followed his gaze.  
A sense of urgency danced across Nick's features as he moved to grab two of the bears. He handed it lightly to each of Louis' sisters, looking to the boy after, his lips pursed shut.  
"Thank you." Louis said quietly to the boy, seemingly the only sentence he could properly form at the time. He grabbed both of his sisters hands and nodded to Nick before walking off.   
His chest seemed less tight and his mouth became wet once again as he put distance between the booth and him.   
Louis finally started to regain himself till a mess of a boy stopped in front of him, smiling wide and dimply.   
"Here," Curly spoke, "Here's your money back, sorry for that mess. He's kind of like Mr. Krabs and money."  
Louis heard small giggles behind him, a smile tugging at his own lips.  
"It's alright, mate. I don't need it. Keep the money." Louis shook his head and started to move around the boy, but was stopped when a large hand was placed on his own chest.  
"No, please, it's yours." Curly spoke rather slow and dropped his hand from Louis' chest, the heat spreading throughout the smaller boys body gone.  
"No, Curly, listen-"  
"Harry."  
"Harry listen," Louis pushed Harry's hand away that was holding his money, "everyone's gotta make money somehow. I got what I needed, it's all good."  
The taller lad let out a sigh and looked down at the money, chewing on his bottom lip lightly.  
Louis should've left then, while he had the chance, but his feet remained plastered to the ground as he watched Harry curiously. His heart tugging at something in his chest when he noticed the boy looking obviously upset that Louis wasn't taking his own money back.   
"How about you give me half and make the rest up to me?" Louis asked bravely. He wasn't sure of the outcome after the words left his mouth. And he certainly wasn't sure what Harry was thinking when a blush crept up his neck and painted his pale cheeks a delicious shade of pink, but he agreed to it, giving Louis half of the money back.  
Louis took it gingerly and handed it back to one of the girls, his eyes still locked on Harry. "I'll give you my number, yeah?"   
Harry only nodded excitedly and dug around for his phone in his pocket before fishing it out and handing it to Louis.   
"It's locked, innit?" He questioned, an eyebrow raising as he slid his thumb across the screen, but no passcode was required. "Nothing to hide, I see. Can't trust a man with nothing to hide." Louis teased as he put is number in Harry's phone, adding extra emoji's than Harry has programmed even into his mum's name.   
Louis placed it back into Harry's large hand and smiled sweetly. "Text me when you get the chance. We could play FIFA or some what." He said happily.  
Harry blushed brighter and stuffed the phone back into his pocket.  
Louis shuffled around Harry carefully, the girls still in his grip. “I’ll see you later, Curly.”  
“Harry.”   
“I know.”  
Louis winked at the boy then made his way off to the car. Not needing to look back to know Harry was still standing there, blushing furiously.

****************************************************  
Around 12 AM, Louis’ phone went off beside his bed. He quickly snatched it up and squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the brightness of the screen, everything else around him now pitch black.

H: Hey! (: It’s Harry. From the fair x

Louis bit the inside of his cheek to hold back his smile, he refused to admit how giddy this boy made him feel, even to himself.

L: I guessed lol

Harry responded so quickly that Louis knew he was waiting, which may or may not have made his heart beat a little faster.

H: So I’m free tomorrow. If you wanted to hang out or something like that. haha

L: sounds like a plan

H: Address? x

Louis typed in his address and hit send. He watched his screen as Harry typed his response. 

H: Alright :P I’ll be over around 5 if that works. Gonna catch some z’s. Night xxx

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited. But no one has to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SO much longer than the last one.  
> Hopefully most of my future chapters will be around this length ;-;  
> anywho, please please leave comments about what i should improve or what you think!  
> my twitter is @loustboylou as well.
> 
> thanks so much for reading!  
> next chapter should be out next week! i'm off camping and i'll write while im away but won't be able to update. I'll try to write a couple chapters.   
> My goal is update every 2 days. so keep your eyes peeled.  
> If anything disrupts me from the update-every-2-days goal, it'll be mentioned on my twitter.   
> That's all!
> 
> all the love   
> x

Louis trudged down the stairs much too early for his liking the next morning. He made his cereal in quiet peace as it was the only thing he couldn’t possibly burn. (Louis was prone to burning things so easily that his younger sister, Lottie, took it upon herself to make the food when their mum worked late).  
Cool air hit his back like a freight train not even 5 minutes after sitting down at the kitchen table. Louis whipped around to stare down the culprit, but softened almost automatically as his eyes landed on his mum carrying the two little ones, Ernest and Doris. He moved to help her but only received a shake of the head as she walked forward to set them down.   
She’s never been the one to ask or accept helping offers, his mum. Louis always assumed that’s where he got his independence trait from. As well as the need to care for little ones.  
“Why’re you up so early?” Louis asked curiously before taking a bite of his cocoa puffs, milk dripping down his chin.  
Johannah let out a soft chuckle while she prepared the twins’ bottles, “Love, it’s 12.” He turned in his chair look at the clock. Right in big, bold, green numbers, read the time. Maybe Louis overslept. No one has to know.  
“Any plans for today?” He questioned, silently hoping she did, and she'd take the kids. But he knew that fate doesn't like to play on his side.  
"'ve got work at 3. Gonna need you to watch the kids." She spoke softly as she handed each toddler a bottle gingerly. Louis sighed and stood up to go to the sink, nodding a bit like he had expected that. Which of course, there is no denying he did. "Did you have plans?" She asked suspiciously. He felt her eyes watching him as he cleaned his bowl and put in the dish washer. He knew she was waiting for an answer as he took his time to put it away, but decided to keep her in suspense.  
"Well, I made plans with someone, had them comin' over here." Louis answered shyly, his lower back pressed against the counter.   
"Who? Is it Zayn?" Her eyebrows raised with a peaked interest. Just as Louis' does.  
"No, mum. Not Zayn."   
"A girl then?"  
He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks before he cleared his throat and shook his head. "His names, Harry. Met him at the fair last night. He's the reason the girls brought home something." He laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck, his feet becoming so much more appealing to look at then the wide, sickening grin he knew was plastered onto his mothers face. Louis had never been able to make friends once school ended. And watching everyone else head off to UNI while he stayed back kind of made it harder to make anymore his age. So anytime Louis even mentions a new name, his mum becomes a tad bit over excited.  
"Well, he's welcome over." She noted. He watched her turn out of the kitchen and walk up the stairs. "Maybe he knows how to actually cook." She muttered loud enough for Louis to hear.  
His jaw only dropped before he grumbled in annoyance.

* **************************************

5 rolled around much faster than Louis had anticipated. Before he knew it, the was a knock on his door and a cheerful Harry entering his house. He watched the tall boy toe off his boots and pad over to him, smiling big.   
"Alright, Curly-"  
"Harry."  
"-can you cook?" Louis asked as he made his way to the living room, checking on both sets of twins.   
Phoebe was the first one to turn around and notice Harry. A large grin spreading across her face. Daisy was next, smiling just as big as her sister. "Hello, Harry!" Daisy exclaimed as she waved to him. Louis didn't have to look to know Harry was waving back.   
"Enjoying your teddies, I'm hoping?" Harry asked as he walked towards the couch, sitting down at the end of it. "Need anymore? I can hook you up." The dimply boy grinned when the two girls giggled and shook their head.   
"Want to watch Tangled with us?" Phoebe chirped.  
"Of course!" Harry gasped dramatically, his mouth making an 'o' shape. "It's only my favourite movie!"   
Louis stood in the doorway completely dumbfounded, his eyes trained on Harry as he made himself comfy on the couch. He had only been there for 10 minutes and already the twins loved him more than Louis expected.   
He leaned against the wall and joined in the watch of the movie.   
Before he knew it though, there was a small whispering in his ear, "Who's the cutie on the couch?"   
Louis turned his head to glare at Lottie, the oldest out of his younger siblings. "Harry." He grumbled as he looked to the boy on the couch, adding quite loudly, "Who is supposed to be helping me prepare dinner."  
That seemed to pull Harry's attention as he looked from the screen and to Louis. A small, sheepish smile forming on his plump lips.   
"Sorry, girlies. We'll do this another time." Harry promised while he stood from his spot and made his way over to Louis, his eyes though, landing on Lottie. "Well hello, I'm Harry." he gleamed when he held out his hand for her to shake, which she happily obliged.   
"Lottie. Haven't heard much about you, Harry." She blushed and ducked her head down.   
Louis grunted and grabbed Harry's other hand to pull him to the kitchen. "He's a new one, Lots." Louis didn't hear her, but knew she made a sarcastic remark before joining the twins on the couch, taking Harry's place.

*********************************

"No, Louis, you butter both sides so it's crispy." Harry sighed as he took the bread from Louis' hands. The taller lad show'd Louis how it was apparently done, only earning a scowl from him.   
"But that's so much butter."  
"It's just better though. We'll add veggies to the side, Lou. No need to worry your pretty little head."   
Louis simply blushed and stepped back to let Harry do the rest of the cooking, watching him work around the kitchen so swiftly. The exact opposite of Louis' way of cooking. Which was frantic and rushed. The food never turned out quite right and usually they ordered take out once his mess of a masterpiece came out, but it was still edible, and that's all that mattered to Louis.   
Harry looked so endearingly domestic with Louis' mum's flowered apron on, it hurt.  
("Harry you don't need it." Louis mentioned earlier as he watched him take the pastel pink apron off the hanger.  
"Lou, I do," Harry chuckled softly before continuing to wrap it around his slim waist. "I'm wearing white. If i get grease on this it'll ruin it."  
Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes but ended the conversation there. Because he'd admit, Harry looked rather cute with it on. And it also made Harry shut up and cook. Which was a plus if you'd ask him.)  
Within minutes, Harry was popping off grilled cheese sandwiches from the stove, placing them on individual plates. Louis managed to distribute the veggies and the drinks without messing up or spilling, so in his book, he contributed quite a lot.   
He set the table and before he could call out for dinner, Lottie and the twins were sat at the table while Harry was grabbing the babies to give them a bottle.  
Everything felt too easy and perfect to Louis. There was no way the night could go off without a hitch. He was used to chaos and crying, maybe some arguing between Daisy and Phoebe.   
But as the night passed and all the children under the age of 13 were tucked in and asleep, Louis seemed to embrace the easiness.   
Sometime in the middle of The Avengers', Lottie had stalked off to her room and only Louis and Harry were left.   
"Thank you for dinner." Louis coughed out, but his eyes never left the screen.   
He felt Harry shift in his seat before he spoke quietly, "It's no problem, quite enjoy your family."  
The blue eyed boy smiled at that and nodded, going silent again till the end of the movie. And some how, some way, Harry and Louis gravitated towards each other until their shoulders were touching and Louis' pinky was draped over Harry's. 

****************************

Louis awoke that morning on an empty couch and blanket laid on top of him. His neck was stiff and his back was sweaty from the leather sticking to it. But all he wondered was if Harry got home okay when the realization hit him he wasn't anywhere around. He dug his phone out of his pocket and shot him a 'good morning/are you fucking alright' text before he let his tired eyes shut again. He felt his phone buzz but didn't bother opening it. Far too sleepy to even lift a lid. But he felt it buzz again and he found himself getting the strength to actually look at the text.  
Both from Harry.  
They simply said he was alright but his mum was mad at him for getting back so late, which was understandable. Louis passed out late, and Harry was still there the last time he had checked. 

Harry: You drool when you sleep. Got it all over my shirt. haha

Louis felt his eyebrows furrow and he sat up, he most certainly did not drool. Louis was not a drooler. 

Louis: And you eat shit x

Harry: Morning Louis is quite the grumpy one.

Louis went to go toss his phone off to the other end of the couch so he could go back to sleep but his phone buzzed one last time. 

Harry: Can i come over tonight?

 

And Harry did come over. And the night after. And the night after that. He became a daily thing. Harry would come around just before dinner time and leave late. Louis was determined at first to have Harry leave before he slept; or at least get him to just stay the night. But those proved unsuccessful very quickly. So Louis just let it happen.   
Falling asleep beside Harry, waking up to an empty spot the next morning.   
Until one night into their 5 week relationship, when Harry didn't even come over at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first fic. I got the inspiration from a vine lol.   
> Please let me know what i can improve on and if you like it.   
> (I wrote this at 4 am lordt)
> 
> all the love   
> x


End file.
